Unconventional
by wintaer
Summary: Even in the world of shinigami and hollows, they were unconventional. One-shot. Urahara/OFC


_**Disclaimer: **__The only character I own so far is Shirataki Rika. I merely borrow and play with the ones you recognize._

Unconventional

They were unconventional, Urahara Kisuke and Shirataki Rika, even in the world of shinigami and hollows, they were unconventional.

He was the captain of the 12th division. A man who had lived for who knows how long. A man who became an exiled shinigami, stripped of all rank, sentenced to live on Earth as a human.

She was a senior at Karakura High. Perhaps not a normal one to begin with, since she could see spirits, but still a human nonetheless. A human who became a shinigami and earned the title of shinigami representative.

He loved experimenting, loved solving puzzles. Never wanted to stop, always wanted to see just how far he could take something. He always wanted to test the boundaries, always asking _why_? Why stop here? Could it not be taken further? Some called him a genius.

She wasn't the least bit curious as to how things worked. As long as something worked, she didn't wonder about it. She wasn't curious about how far something could be taken, so long as it could be taken as far as she needed to take it. He wondered at her lazy indifference.

He enjoyed observing people, but it was always more fun to, as he called it, nudge them every now and then (she called it manipulation, pure and simple). He knew exactly which buttons to press to get such and such reactions from someone. However just knowing wasn't enough. Knowing where and what the buttons did was only half the fun... the real fun was actually pressing those buttons. But, he was always careful to press those buttons lightly and in jest, so that nothing would _really_ happen, unless of course, something needed to happen for a good cause.

She merely observed people. Observed how they acted and reacted, coming up with reasons as to why they acted in such a fashion. She enjoyed untangling a person's personality, enjoyed solving the puzzles that people provided for her through their actions. The more she solved, the more she could guess as to what someone was thinking, as to what someone would do. There were often mutters about scary mind-readers.

He always trounced her in chess because he always planned ahead, almost as if he could see into the future. He didn't rush headlong into action, wasn't hot-headed. He always thought things out, always patiently approached a problem from different angles, trying to work out the best way to solve it and to see other potential problems that could possibly arise. Not only did he have plan A and plan B, he also had plans C, D, E, all the way down to Z, and if those weren't enough, he could always move onto plans 1, 2, 3, and so forth.

She wasn't patient. She didn't have the patience to approach a problem from different angles, didn't have the patience to come up with plans and then even more plans. She tended to act on emotions, it took too much time for her to cool down enough to think on pure logic. It required time and patience, patience she didn't have. She didn't like waiting; hated sitting on her hands, not doing anything. Executing plan A, with plan B thrown in for backup, was good enough for her. She'd leave the masterminding to him.

They weren't conventional, not even from the beginning. Not since his time as a shinigami, nor when he became a captain, and definitely not when he got exiled and was forced to live as a human. Not since she was born as a human with the ability to see spirits, nor when she became a shinigami representative. He wasn't conventional in her world, or even in his, and she wasn't conventional in his world, much less in hers.

It wasn't conventional for him to push at the boundaries so much, or for her to not even have a little curiosity as to how things worked. He wasn't supposed to know where people's buttons were, much less be able press them with such precision. Even if it was for a good cause, he should have just asked for people's cooperation. It was uncanny for her to be able to read people so well, almost like she was reading their minds, just like how it was uncanny for him to be able to predict that far into the future, coming up with all those plans within plans. And when it came the phrase "patience is a virtue", her response of "like hell it is" definitely didn't fit conventions.

Unconventional. No other word. Unconventional for them to be together. How could it be conventional with their difference in age, their different worlds, their different unconventional personalities?

But perhaps it's because of their unconventionality, this unconventionality that their lives were based on, that when you happened to see the two of them with their arms around each other, you couldn't help but think how very conventional they were together.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ What'd you guys think? Does it fit the title? Hopefully it didn't seem too repetitive or exaggerated. I really tried to capture Urahara's personality and to develop Rika's personality a bit more. Did I succeed? Any and all reviews/comments are greatly appreciated._


End file.
